Touhou Danmaku School
by Shadow1176
Summary: When Yukari decides to make some fun, she begins the Danmaku School course, replacing Keine's history classes. With Reimu and Marisa as their new teachers, what humorous mayhem awaits them over the course of the school year?


A/N: This idea came from a friend on the RWBY Wiki Chat, whom allowed me to use the idea. This one follows the idea that the friend had envisioned for the story, therefore being the original. Please enjoy a nice little filler story, focusing on humor, fun, fluff, and the general chaos of teaching young youkai and children about Danmaku.

The September skies were bright, a refreshing change from the recent summer showers that had beset them.

The trees sighed as gentle breezes whistled through, the clouds pushed along gently across the vast ocean of blue that was the sky.

And in the beautiful capital of Gensokyo, remained the Human Village.

As the humans of the village bustled about, everyone playing their own part in the organized chaos that was life, peace reigned over Gensokyo.

The latest incident had occurred over a year ago, and although people were always wary of another, they thanked their gods or luck that they had peace for a while at least.

It was here that one of Gensokyo's longest Incidents began, although some may argue that it was never an Incident, and instead a step forward for Gensokyo.

In the school building of the Human Village, stood Keine Kamishirasawa, with a special little Incident solver, two in fact.

Reimu Hakurei, the Hakurei Shrine's Miko, and Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Witch.

As the pair of human Incident solvers stood at the front of the classroom of both Youkai and human children, Keine stood at her blackboard, and began to speak even as the children whispered to one another as to why the pair of heroes came into their classroom.

"Settle down now children." The classroom fell silent, in anticipation of an explanation.

"Now, recently we were asked by the Youkai of Gaps to assist in teaching Danmaku strategy, as well as teach you all about the various ways to effectively combat the many residents of our world. As such, Reimu and Marisa here have been hired to teach you all about the intricacies of Spell Card Duels. This will be a yearly course, so prepare yourselves for a year not of history, but of Danmaku."

Silence filled the classroom of both Youkai and humans, before an eruption of sound bursted through the classroom, the children screaming in joy and relief of not learning history and instead learning about Spell Card Duels.

Keine's head dropped in sadness, as she muttered, "Nobody likes history anymore..."

Marisa patted Keine on the back before comforting her, "Don't worry, nobody liked history in the first place, ze."

With an eyebrow raise, Remu responds, "Marisa, you just made it worse."

Keine's head fell onto her desk, as tear streams flowed out of her eyes. "History..."

As Keine sat in her chair, crying by herself, Reimu began, "Well, you all know who we are, so let's start."

Moving up to the black board and selecting a piece of chalk, Reimu began her lesson.

"I'll pass out worksheets and study guides at the end of class, so be sure to pay attention. Lets start with the basics."

With a drawing of a homing ofuda, an illusion laser, and a knife, she asked, "What do all three of these have in common?"

Cirno, one of the few members of the class yelled out, "They're all pointy!"

Marisa cheerfully called out, "She is right you know, ze~"

Sighing resignation, Reimu responded, "They are, but that's not the point. All three are Danmaku projectiles, used respectively by myself, Marisa, and Sakuya. This will be our first topic of the year, so be sure to study this one in particular." Reimu pulls out an ofuda from her sleeve while Marisa conjures a star within her hand.

Erasing the three figures and removing the projectiles, she drew a list of names, these being Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal, Love Sign: Master Spark, and Silver Sign: Perfect Maid.

"Can anybody else tell me what these three have in common?" Reimu asked, as she looked at the class with a bored expression.

"U-Um... They're all Spell Cards?" Daiyousei stuttered, with her nervous attitude as a result of being in the same room as the Hakurei Miko.

With a shocked expression, Reimu exclaimed, "My word, someone intelligent!"

With a raised eyebrow, Marisa said, "Is that really that surprising..?

Continuing on after recovering from her shock, Reimu said, "My apologies. Yes, these three are all Spell Cards, used by myself, Marisa, and Sakuya. We'll be covering Spell Cards later though, but feel free to study them from the study guides I'll hand out in a while."

Moving onto writing various other pictures before asking random members of the class about them, Cirno attempting but failing most of them, Wriggle leaned forward as Reimu's back was turned towards Mystia, before whispering, "Do you think this is really going to work? I mean, this IS the Shrine Maiden, so what are the odds that she'll always show up?"

Whispering back as Reimu drew up several more figures, Mystia replied, "The Shrine maiden isn't that lazy. She's actually extremely studious, exercising and studying on a constant basis, while still keeping up on her Shrine duties. Most people think she's lazy only because she doesn't keep the Shrine in good condition, most likely because her funds aren't very high..."

"That's correct, Mystia."

As the two turned to the front, spluttering apologies, Reimu only shook her head before commenting, "I can hear very well you know. But regardless, if any of you ever need help with some of your work, or need a specific practice routine, find me on my workout routes, or at the Shrine. If I'm busy or you live closer to the Forest of Magic, seek out Marisa. She may not look like it,"

"Hey!" Marisa yelled in indignation.

"But she's quite the expert in magical knowledge, as well as Spell Cards. Her intelligence is in fact on the level of the brightest minds in Gensokyo, and she'd be happy to help you out, regardless of what it might be."

Blushing in embarrassment, Marisa responded, "Aww, thanks Reimu-"

"Of course, her combat style could use a bit more work..."

Her face now red with indignation, Marisa shouted while whipping out her Mini Hakkero, "We'll see who's combat style needs more work!"

With a mischievous grin on her face as she drew her Gohei from her back, Reimu flew out through the window, Marisa in pursuit on her broom, the duo flying to a decent height before pausing to see if the class had followed them.

Sure enough, the various Youkai and humans of the classroom had flown out to watch them, as Reimu turned to Marisa who was still indignant, before releasing a wave of ofuda at Marisa, beginning their Spell Card Duel.

As the students observed their play fight with rapt attention, Keine, who had recovered from her depression directed her student's attention towards her once more after she flew out in pursuit of the class.

Pointing at Reimu's ofudas and Marisa's Illusion Lasers being fired at varying speeds, allowing the students to see just how fast or slow Shots could be fired, Keine began her own lesson while the duo fought, using their fight as her basis.

"As you can see, this is what we call a Spell Card Duel. Spell Card Duels can occur at any area and time, but only when both individuals are awake and are able to do so. Otherwise, the duel is unable to occur. What they are currently unleashing right now are called, 'Shots'. This is your standard form of attack in a Spell Card Duel, like how many of you use bullets in duels, with the exception of Cirno, who uses icicles."

With a grin on her face, Cirno yells out, "Because I'm the strongest!"

Daiyousei admonished Cirno, saying, "Cirno Chan, pay attention."

Reimu flew higher into the air briefly to unleash a concentrated stream of Persuasion Needles, even as Marisa fired off Magic Drain Missiles to match her, Keine commentated,

"Shots have two versions, unfocused which you have all used before, and focused, a more advanced technique. We'll teach you how to use the focused version eventually, but for now, observe them and take down notes."

The class remained unmoving, as only Daiyousei and Wriggle withdrew their own notebooks, as the rest were still entranced by the battle to go back for their stationery supplies. Sighing in resignation, Keine proceeded to continue teaching them, commenting on their various attacks and dodge maneuvers, as the sun kept going across the sky.

An hour later, as the duo finished their play fight, now winded by their workout, called the class back down. Instead of being disappointed, they burst out into commotion as each recounted various maneuvers that were awesome or otherwise spectacularly done.

As Reimu clapped her hands, calling the class back together, she said, "Well, now that-"

A bell resounded throughout the village, signaling the start of lunchtime, as the children rushed towards various restaurants, such as Mystia's Lamprey stand or Mokou's Yakitori stand.

As the three teachers met, Keine asked, "Are you two alright? Nothing severe or anything?"

Laughing a bit, Marisa says, "Nothing much, just a few scrapes."

Reimu also responds after a small bout of laughter, "Likewise, I'm fine."

Chuckling a bit at the antics of both the children and of the duo, Keine said, "You two can head back to your other duties, I can handle the afternoon classes. We'll be doing some worksheets, so you can take some time off."

With that, Reimu stretched her arms upwards, as Marisa mounted her broom.

"I'll be on my second workout route for a while, so look for me on it if you have need of me." Reimu said as she prepared to leave.

"I'll be mushroom hunting, so you should probably wait around at my house if you need me, ze." Marisa said as she readied her broom.

A large gust of wind blew as Marisa rocketed off to her destination, her joyful laughter left behind on the wind.

"She's always so childish..." Reimu murmured as she took off running down towards the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, able to keep her bearings in the forest due to previous experience in the labyrinth of a forest.

Sighing, Keine began walking over to Mokou's Yakitori stand for her lunch, expecting chaos in the near future...


End file.
